


Sugar

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Chemistry, F/M, Feelings, Hotels, Kissing, One Shot, Presents, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sugar Daddy, Ulterior Motives, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Doctor Harrison Wells have an arrangement - you provide lovely company and conversation while he showers you with gifts and pays for you to advance your scientific knowledge. Does he want more than this? And more importantly, does he have an ulterior motive..?
Relationships: Eobard Thawne & Reader, Eobard Thawne & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells & You, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/You, Eobard Thawne/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You
Kudos: 18





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a tumblr request :)

“Good evening, Miss (Y/L/N),” the doorman of the luxurious Central City Plaza Hotel greets you. He opens the door wide. “Welcome back.”

You give the man a polite nod and a shy smile. Does he know why you’re here? One of the little voices in your head likes to pester you, insisting that everyone is aware of the special arrangement you have with a certain high-profile scientist.

But there’s no way they would know.

Doctor Harrison Wells would be sure to keep this arrangement discreet.

A text message you had received from the man himself earlier in the day tells you the floor and room number. The closer you get, the faster your heart slams against your chest. It’s like the organ is leading you to the man behind the door you now stand in front of.

Your knuckles rap on the door once, twice, three times.

You hold your breath the entire time between knocking and him answering the door, though luckily you don’t have to wait that long at all.

Science’s Greatest Mind, Harrison Wells, opens the door to reveal himself dressed as the always impeccably gorgeous dresser he is - a crisp white button-down tucked into his black slacks and shiny black shoes you could practically see your blushing face in. His shirt sleeves are rolled up his forearms, and on one you spot a watch worth more than your tuition.

Speaking of tuition…

“Miss (Y/L/N), always a pleasure.” Apparently you’ve skipped dinner with him because his silky voice is already dessert to your ears. “Please, come in. May I take your coat?”

“Yes, thank you.”

One would think after meeting up Doctor Wells every few weeks would diminish the pedestal effect you have created for the man. One would think you wouldn’t get stars in your eyes when he compliments you or builds on one of your scientific theories. And one would _think_ that meeting your idol would change your opinion of him. But nope - the fire inside you seems to burn even hotter for Harrison Wells with every meeting and every second of attention he gives you.

The thing is, Harrison had received word from sources unknown about you - an exceptional mind that many of your peers believed rivalled his own. The tragedy was that you could not seek further education in your field of interest due to an extraordinary lack of financial means. There you were, walking around with that big beautiful brain, only to have it figuratively short circuit when your hero, the man of your dreams, tracked you down.

What it came down to was Harrison feeling unable to let your untapped potential go to waste and invested in you. He came to you with the idea and profound generosity of paying for you to further your education in particle physics, among other fields.

Naturally, you were surprised beyond all belief.

“There’s a little something for you on the desk just over there, if you’d like to open it,” Harrison informs you as he’s already pouring you both some drinks.

Oh yeah - he also showers you with extravagant gifts.

On the desktop lies a long white rectangular box. Your mouth opens a smidge when you look to him, giving the scientist an expression of _what have you done?_

“Harrison, you shouldn’t have,” you tell him, as you do every rendezvous when he begins to spoil you.

“If I had a nickel,” he smiles fondly at you, with a hint of something else. “Please, open it.” 

Sometimes you wonder if he feels the same way about you. Is he interested in dating you? He’s never made a move or outright asked you anything pertaining to the topic of dating. All he’s ever done is compliment you, give you presents, and most importantly, have deep and meaningful conversations about work and life. Although now that you think about it, you don’t discuss much about _his_ life…

It must come with the territory of being a famous, innovative scientist.

Fine, Harrison Wells can keep his secrets.

You open the lid of the box to find a sleek and classy little black dress.

“It’s beautiful…” you breathe out.

“You’ll wear it for our dinner?”

“Have I ever turned down a piece of gorgeous clothing you’ve bought me?”

Harrison grins. “You have not, no. And I’m glad for it.”

“You have exceptional taste,” you tell him.

“I have exceptional inspiration.”

Aaaand cue your blushing cheeks. You scurry off to the insanely immaculate bathroom to change and freshen up. You’re always extra careful with the new clothes he buys you, and treat them like they’re delicate relics you have the utmost privilege to wear. And, of course, right before you leave the bathroom, you check your breath. Just in case.

_Okay, all good._

You love how this dress fits you. It’s like it was created just for you. But what you love even more is the intoxicating transfixed gaze of Doctor Wells as you walk back into the room. As you inspect your dress, he moves to stand in front of you. His hands hold on to your forearms. With a little shrug, you can’t help but ask him, “What do you think?”

“I think I am blessed to be in your presence.”

“ _Oh_ , what a _line_!” you tease, and Harrison merely laughs. He always makes you feel like a queen.

“Turn around,” he tells you. For a number of reasons, your heartbeat immediately begins to gallop.

“W-why?”

Harrison just gives you a look, and soon your body is turning your back to him in obedience. After a moment, you feel and see his large hands in front of you at your collarbone area. Then there’s a cool sensation on your skin - metal. A necklace? He secures the clasp behind you, and you feel a quick spark of what must be static electricity when his fingers graze your skin, making you jump. You’re sure to look down to inspect the jewellery piece - a little gold lightning bolt.

“Harrison, you didn’t-”

“-Shall we have dinner?”

You can only nod in reply because you cannot form words. How is he so giving? It makes you wonder whether or not you’re the only one with whom he spoils and spends time.

You wonder if maybe he does _other things_ with other women.

***

Dinner is magnificent as usual. Harrison always orders the most delectable and pricey things on the hotel menu. He also knows the chef personally, so sometimes he calls down to make special requests. This was one of those times. The pair of you talk shop over dinner, your life goals and plans, and so forth.

“I’d love for you to work for me someday on one of my future projects,” Harrison says eventually, effectively blowing your mind.

“Are you serious? You’re actually saying this to _me_?”

“Yes. I’d have thought you might have had an inkling I would ask you one of these days. I don’t think I’ve been that subtle.”

“Well, consider me oblivious!”

He chuckles. “Good to know.”

As you soon move into the hotel suite’s living area, your mind is still reeling from his loose job offer, but then that other pesky thought appears in its place. Maybe it’s the wine, but the thought manifests into words off your tongue.

“How… many others are you doing this with?” you ask.

“Doing what, precisely?”

“You know! Spending special time with me. Buying me lavishly expensive gifts. You’re already paying for my tuition, something you never had to do in the first place. Even though I’m incredibly grateful for that, don’t get me wrong,” you add quickly.

“These gifts,” he says while lifting your chin with his finger to get you to look at him, “are because I think you deserve the world and this is the closest thing I can do to manifest that. As for your tuition, I think you know I believe you to be one of the most promising minds of this time. It would be a crime to let your insight and talent go unused due to a lack of funds.” His compliments play your harp-like heart like a seasoned professional. “What’s more, I… genuinely enjoy our times together.”

Never before has Harrison ever suggested taking whatever this thing is between you to the proverbial next level. You have always had the sense that he _is_ interested in you, but would never be the first to make that sort of move on you. But tonight… right now… you feel so much for him and everything he’s been doing for you, so selflessly, that you want to try to take that next step. If he’s willing, of course.

Your hand ventures experimentally to rest on his leg. Harrison subtly perks up at your touch as if he’s just spotted the window of opportunity you’re sneaking through.

“I enjoy our times together, too,” you agree. “I like you, Harrison. A lot.”

“And I like you.”

You let your hand move slightly higher up his thigh, but his own stops you.

“Please don’t think you owe me anything,” he says, making sure you understand. “I wouldn’t want you to think I’d-”

“-No, no. I know,” you tell him, leaning in closer. “I just really want to. I want you.”

 _The_ Doctor Harrison Wells sits there across from you with his mouth parted the slightest bit - the mouth you become obsessed with when you meet him with yours. You’ve wanted to do this for so long and now it’s finally coming true. The heat you begin to feel between you both seems to lure you into his lap and press your hands to his chest. This kiss deepens in an exploratory desperation. Harrison’s hunger lets itself be known by the sound deep in his throat.

You pull back to see how he smiles that gleaming smile as if he’s won the lottery, staring you straight in the eye. “Before we… would you open one more gift from me?”

“Oh,” you say with a bit of a rasp to your voice. “Sure. Yes.”

The scientist reaches around the side of the couch to hand you another box. It’s not nearly as big as the dress box. You pull off the top and move the red tissue paper around to uncover the sexiest goddamn lingerie you’ve ever seen.

You hold it up to yourself. Harrison’s eyes have gone as black as the slinky satin garment itself.

“Would you wear that for me?” he asks.

“I’d do anything for you,” tumbles out of your mouth in pure lust and infatuation.

His brilliant smile almost blinds you.

“Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: I recently discovered that I’m kinda into the sugar daddy kink in fics which is new to me…if that appeals to you at all I was hoping maybe you’d write something where Eowells is a sugar daddy to the reader cause that would be hot. I was hoping they could hook up in a luxurious hotel room that he rented and the reader had to wear whatever he bought for them.


End file.
